Covenant Starship
Covenant Starships were starships operated by the various species of the Covenant Empire. Starships were not operated solely by one Ministry of the Covenant. Some of these ministries include the Ministry of Fortitude, the Ministry of Conversion, and the Ministry of Tranquility. History Pre-Covenant Empire starships during the San'Shyuum Civil War.]] Millenia prior to the forming of the Covenant, the San'Shyuum were a spacefaring civilization, allied with humans. Prior to joining, the Sangheili had a number of starships. This included the ''Hekar Taa''-pattern fast interdictor, the Carrack merchant cruiser, Man O' War, and the Brigantine. Early Years of the Covenant A number of starships were designed following the signing of the Writ of Union. One of the earliest ship designs was the ''Varric''-pattern heavy cruiser, designed during the earliest Age of Conflict and Age of Doubt. Another ancient ship was the . Human-Covenant war .]] Fate of Covenant Ships Organization Tactical Groupings Covenant Starships have been known to be grouped in multiple ways. These include Fleets, Battle Groups, and Flotillas. Identification Covenant ship classes can be identified by the Covenant ship classification system. Design Different species have different design philosophies for starships. The Sangheili preferred starships that echoed the aggressive nature of various animals from Sanghelios and other Sangheili colonies. The San'Shyuum prefered more ornate designs, something that carried into the Covenant. As well, the San'Shyuum preferred multi-role vessels. Covenant starships, like most Covenant technology, were constructed using the Design pattern method. Power Covenant starships were powered by Pinch fusion reactors. Armor & Defense The hull of Covenant starships is composed of the durable and heat resistant Nanolaminate. Most Covenant ships also make use of Energy shielding to prevent damage from affect the hull. Armament Energy Projector Covenant warships often had Energy Projectors. An energy projector is a large beam of plasma which can be used to devastating effect in either ship-to-ship combat or in ground operations. In ship-to-ship scenarios, they are known to slice through UNSC ships. The and the Halo 2 - Level: Cairo Station were two ships to fall prey to its destructive power. Often during ground campaigns, it was used in a method called glassing, whereby a Covenant starship burns the surface of a planet in order to render it lifeless. Turrets Covenant warships also used a variety of turret emplacements. This includes the Plasma turret and the Pulse laser turret. Torpedos Covenant starships also make use of the Plasma Torpedo. Types Starfighters Several types of starfighters were in service with the Covenant. This included the ''Tarasque''-class heavy fighter and the ''Gigas''-class fighter-bomber, it's replacement, the Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter, and the Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter. Dropships A number of dropships were in use by the Covenant, acting as troop, vehicle and supply transport. These include the ''Dextro Xur''-pattern troop carrier, the Type-44 Troop Carrier and the Type-52 Troop Carrier. As well, the Type-28 Intrusion Vehicle helped the Covenant board enemy ships. Support Starships The Covenant have operated a number of support starships. These include the s and the food providing . Light Capital Warships The Covenant operated a number of lighter capital warships. These include some of the smaller Covenant cruisers, like the s and the s. As well as the various corvette, frigate, and destroyer classes the Covenant operated. Heavy Capital Warships The Covenant were known for their larger capital ships including the , the and the Covenant supercruiser. On top of this, they operated various large carrier classes. Finally, they were known to use heavily armed battleships. Other Ships Covenant ships were not exclusively designed for war and often operated in a number of non-warfare based situations. This can include the Missionary ship, operated by the Ministry of Tranquility. The Covenant also operated a number of tithe fleets, which were often filled with Sangheili Brigantines. List of Covenant Starships The following is a list of the starships that belong to and were used by the Covenant Empire, its client species, and the splintered factions that came forth from the Great Schism. Carriers= |-| Cruisers= Cruisers |-| Destroyers= Destroyers |-| Frigates= Frigates |-| Corvettes= Corvettes |-| Support= Support Ships |-| Other= Other |-| Gallery Reach 966009 Full.jpg|A formation of Type-25 "Spirts". Reach 9029512 Full.jpg|A CSO-class supercarrier. The largest starship in the Covenant SuperCarrier3j.jpg|A Covenant battleship. H2A Cinematic CASOverEarth.png|Two CAS-class ships over Earth. InfinateSuccor.JPG|A DSC-class support ship. Reach 596390 Medium.jpg|An SDV-class fighting a human . Tribute City 2.jpg|Several Covenant ships assaulting Casbah. Sources Category:Covenant Spacecraft